Circle of Sadness
by PrincessRuthella
Summary: HEY GUYZZZZZ it's Princess Ruthella :D This story focuses on the lives of Riley's emotions and their struggles with boyfriends/girlfriends, dances, and PSYCHOS as they face challenges and learn that love is the strongest emotion there is... read about their lives and feel joyful, sad, scared, angry, and disgusted with my work ;D enjoy and tell me what ya think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey GUYZZZZ It's Ruthella and this story is dedicated to my little sister, Rachel, who gave me the idea lol…..So I bought my siblings each an Inside Out stuff animal from the Disney Store so my Eldest brother is Joy and my other Older bro is Anger and I'm disgust augh…and my sister got sadness lol and even though I'm** _ **too**_ **old to play with stuff animals I got bored lol and my sister and I played with them and then this story happen enjoy!**

The Circle of Sadness

"Aughhh…Sadness I want to like go to the Emotions Day Dance with Anger but I don't know if he would want to like go with me, what should I do?" Disgust asked putting a delicate hand on her hip.

"Why are you asking me, I DON'T KNOW...I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING WAHHHHH," Sadness mournfully replied.

"Augh you are NEVER any help" Disgust retorted "I'll just have to figure out his feelings on my own…"

"Wait Disgust, *sniff* I'll help you," Sadness exhaled removing a tear from her eye. "I'll ask Anger if he likes you …and then I'll cry because Fear will never…like MEEEEEE!"

Disgust paused, her "friend" looked like she was in pain more so than she usually was. "Wait, you like Fear?" Disgust scoffed. "Why would you like _him_?"

Sadness looked at Disgust in shock, "WHY DO YOU SAY _HIM_ LIKE THAT? FEAR IS THE AMAZINGEST GUY IN THE WHOLE WORLD! BETTER THEN THE MENTAL PATIENT WITH ANGER ISSUES CALLED ANGER." Sadness huffed.

"Okay calm down, calm down …okay look the thing is Mr. Disgust broke up with me…" Disgust started sniffling, "And he was like the best boyfriend ever, but on the day he dump me Anger actually comforted me and helped me feel better…" A smile began to creep across her usually smirked face "And I really want to go with him you know, and I suppose I'm sorry about what I said about Fear, truce? I can maybe even help you guys get together? "

Sadness's glum faded away and a wide grin consumed her face, "You really mean it Disgust you'll help me if I help you?"

"Of course I would _loathe_ to…I meanlove to," She snickered.

(^-^)

"HEY STUPID, GET YOUR *BEEP* OVER HERE," Anger gestured towards Fear.

"Oh…ummm hey Anger what sup?" Fear replied shaking.

Anger mood softened, "It's kind of personal," He said pulling Fear close to him by Fear's collar, "And you better not tell anyone, GOT IT BUB?"

"Of course as long as you don't hurt me…" Fear responded cringing and covering his face.

Anger dropped Fear and looked off into the distance. "I like Disgust…I have for a while now, but she has been with that _Mr. Disgust_ " Anger remarked disgusted. "And he dumped her…-that scumbag- and this is my chance to proclaim my love to her!"

Fear looked at him wide-eyed, "YOU LIKE DISGUST?"

"Yeah that's what I just said FREAK and I just don't know how to tell her…UGH I'M SOOOOOO ANGRY!" Anger started throwing his furniture around and threw at lamp at Fear.

"AHHHHHHH…that's a safety hazard light-bulbs carry mercury!" Fear screamed waddling away from the mess. "I know how you feel, just CALM down for a minute. I like a girl too and I don't know what to tell her either…She's just soooo beautiful and blue!" He sighed.

Anger threw a pillow at Fear, "We were talking about me!"

"Oh yeah…well why don't you ask her to the Emotions Day Dance?"

Anger shuffled nervously "Umm…I'm not actually good with all that romantic *BEEP* so I suck at asking girls out." His anger shifted to sadness (Ironic isn't it lol).

"Well…then there is nothing I can do…toodles," Fear started to scurry away but a strong hand gripped him brought him back. "OWWW!"

"Find out if she likes me…please?" Anger muttered.

"What am I going to get in return?" Fear questioned. Anger produced a fist and slammed it against his hands, "FINE! Now can I run away?"

"Yes! But you better do what I told you." Fear started to sprint away. "I hope a girl as beautiful as Disgust would like me…" Anger exhale loudly punching another hole into his already holey walls.

(^-^)

Hmmmm where could that annoying man be? Disgust questioned looking down the halls of her home. She saw a figure sliding on the floor…found him. "Hey Fear! Over here I need to have a word with you, now please…I don't want to waste any more of my precious time"

"Oh I was just looking for you…" Fear puffed, "Are you going to the Emotions Day Dance?"

Disgust took a step back and made the face she gets when she stumbles upon broccoli, "If you're thinking of going with me to the dance the answer is N-O, NO! I rather eat broccoli then dance with an unmanly buffoon like you."

Fear felt a little hurt from her piercing comment but took a deep breath and said "I wasn't going to ask you." He huffed, "I was just wondering if anyone asked you."

"No..." She let out a long sad sigh "I wanted to go with…wait why am I telling you this." She looked at him repulsively "Anyway are you going?"

Fear started to fill Fear's eyes (say that five times fast lol) and he said "Ugh...I wanted to ask the exquisite Sadness out, but she'll never go with me…she's too good for a fool like me.

Disgust gasped "Hold on for a second you like Sadness?!" She snickered.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Fear snapped, waving his purple arms. "You don't know what it's like to have a person you love not love you back!"

"Yes I do! Didn't you hear me sigh earlier…I like Anger okay! Judge me all you like he's sooo SWEET!" She clasped her hand together the same way a princess would do.

Fear silently thanked the heavens and was blessed that Anger wouldn't torture him when he told him the news "WOW, you do?"

"YES!" She smiled but her smile soon faded "But I don't know how he feels about me, Fear will you do me a favor? Will you ask him if he likes me," She questioned him with her pleading emerald eyes.

"My dear," Fear stated matter-of- factly "I know the answer!"

"You do! What is it?!" She exclaimed.

"He likes you!"

Disgust let out an uncharacteristic sequel "I mean yay…I'm- sooo-happy" She said sarcastically.

"Now will you do me a favor? Can you find out if Sadness likes me?"

"She does…bye," She turned away and walked away swaying back and forth with pride.

Fear stood there dumbfounded and then he was filled with unmeasurable glee "YAYYYYYYY!"

Meanwhile that (^-^) was happening..

A timid Sadness shuffled towards Anger's quarters, "Ummm…Anger are you there."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT UGLY!" was the reply she got.

Sadness started to cry "You're so mean to me WAHHHHHHH…I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE AS PRETTY AS DISGUST LIKES Y-OU-UUUU…" Sadness started to bolt.

Anger quickly opened the door "Wait right there Missy, Disgust likes me?"

Sadness turned around. "YESssss…Didn't I just tell you that," Sadness pouted "Now leave me …alone you called me _ugly_ , your such a big …MEANIE WAHHHHHhhh…."

"Sadness I'm… _sorry_ " He huffed and gave her a quick hug, "I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY" he chuckled and swirled Sadness around, "I got to go, goodbye!" Anger ran down the hall to find Disgust.

"Huh…I'm so confused *cries* why am I confused all the time? WHAT IS WRONG WITH…MEEEEEE!" She laid down on Anger's bed and just wept.

(^-^)

Anger started jogging down the halls and ran into no other than Fear "AUGH!"

Fear started to sputter "Oh…ah…sorry about running into you. OH DISGUST LIKES YOU!"

"I know silly boy…Sadness told me," He started beaming and humming to himself, "Do you know where she is?"

"I saw her last near Joy's room…"

Anger didn't even care to answer he just started to briskly move towards Joy's room.

"Hmmm...Where could that gorgeous creature be?" He started to hear a familiar voice coming from the library, complaining about something.

"And then he was like 'oh I find you disgusting not in a good way'…hmmm yeah I know right," Disgust sighed speaking to her best friend on the phone. "Yeah he is _such_ a loser…I actually do like someone else…One of my friends from work…EWWW not him…Yes him, Anger," She purred and then stopped when she heard the sound of a bookshelf falling. "AHHHHHHHHH" She screamed as two big burly arms sheltered her from the damage. She started blinking. "Anger?" She stared at her lover still embraced in his arms.

Anger coughed and set her gently down and pushed the bookshelf back up. "Are …y-you al-right? It's all my-my fault…I'm sooooo sorry." He stumbled upon his words and seemed nervous, a trait Disgust didn't even know he had.

"I'm fine now…Anger…"

"Disgust…"

"…I was wondering if you would like to go to the Emotions Day Dance with me?" They both proposed at the same time. They began to look at each other with a loving look.

"Of course Cutie," she winked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she gave him a quick kiss on his head.

"And I would love to go with you too as long as I DON'T have to wear fancy stuff!" I mean I wouldn't mind…I ACTUALLY don't mind…Ugh" He hit himself in the head, "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"After all…" Disgust smirked (Wicked the Musical reference).

"Goodbye," He huffed

"Same to you," She smirked and the two young- lovers went their separate ways.

(^-^)

Fear starting walking down the halls and heard the sound of a dying animal coming from Anger's room. "Did he try to kill some poor creature? That's sooo unsanitary! I should check it out before it contaminates our home and makes it smell," Fear thought to himself. As the Fear slowly opened the door, he saw no other than the love of his life he was looking for. "Sadness are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh it's y-you," Sadness lifted her head up and took off her glasses and tried to remove the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to *sniff* see me like th-isssss," She started to tear again while two skinny arms wrapped themselves around her chubby body. "Huh?"

"Don't cry Sadness, I'm here for you, tell me what's wrong,"

She looked at him with her puppy-dog-eyes the shade of the richest stone, sapphire. "Well…I feel confused because Anger said something…"

"What?"

"…But I forgot what he said so that part doesn't matter, but I like you Fear and I'm sad you won't like someone as pathetic as me…" Sadness started to weep and hugged him tighter.

"Hey I'm pathetic too. _EVERYONE_ thinks so, and you know what I like you too! Sadness will you go to the Emotions Day Dance and we can be pathetic together?"

Her little mouth started to curl up into a big smile, "YES! YES!" Her little arms started to clap with glee and she gave him a HUGE kiss on the lips.

"DANG, wow Sadness you kiss really well," Fear started to laugh and Sadness face turned from blue to pink.

(^-^)

"AUGHHHHHH! I don't have anything to wear! Everything I own is ugly, detestable, and abominable," Disgust pouted.

Sadness came out of the bathroom wearing a sapphire blue high-neck floor length dress. "I don't think it matters what you wear. I personally think you look good in everything." She started to put on matching earrings, but her friend's mood still didn't soften so she added, "I bet Anger will think you're beautiful in whatever gown you decided to wear."

Slowly a smile emerge from Disgust's face and she laughed, "Mr. Disgust used to always think everything I wore was dreadful and used to go on and on about how bad I looked and I used to do the same to him…But that's different I want to impress Anger and I just don't know how…"

"Hmmm…how about this?" Sadness pulled out a long strap-less red mermaid gown embedded with rubies. "Everyone will think you will be wearing emeralds or some other green, but you look certainly ravishing in red and it'll match with Anger!" Sadness beamed who knew a turtle-neck wearer could give fashion advice.

"WOW! IT'S PERFECT! THANKS SADNESS I LOVE IT!" Disgust grabbed the dress and went to try it on. She came out of the dressing room and looked very remarkable and curvy.

"You look great Disgust. Anger will not be able to take his eyes off of you and any other guy for that matter…except Fear he's mine." She started to sniffle.

"Don't cry I don't even like FEAR!"

"I'm not crying because of that I'm…just… sooooo ha-happpy!"

"You're so weird."

Then a knock was heard at the door and the two primped girls giggled with glee.

Sadness opened the door and was greeted by Fear, "Ladies…" He leaned against the door trying to look cool, but slid off and fell to the floor. "Oh darn…" He dusted himself off and gave Sadness his arm and they walked away.

"Goodbye Disgust, see you at the dance," Sadness waved at her friend as she was lead to the train of thought with her man.

(^-^)

"Hmmmm… where could he be, he's already fifth-teen minutes late?" Disgust looked at the mirror and saw a sad, stunning girl in a red gown staring back at her. "I hope he's NOT standing me up!" She scoffed. *Knock Knock* Speak of the devil.

"Hello, you looked disgustingly beautiful tonight." A familiar voice said.

"Why are you here…?" She asked stunned.

"I was thinking about what I said and I'm sorry and I want us to get back together, will you go with me to the Emotions Day Dance?" Mr. Disgust implored.

"Ummm…I was supposed to go with Anger."

Mr. Disgust peered into Disgust's room, "I don't see Anger anywhere here…" He looked down the halls, "And I don't see him anywhere else. My dear, I hate to tell you this, but I think he stood you up. My precious darling, you know I would never do that to you…I would tell you if I didn't want to go. I would never abandon you…especially when you look so A-mazing…" He took her in a loving embrace and held her tight. "I missed doing this."

A single tear rolled down her eye "…I can't believe that retard stood me up."

"I can't believe that either. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you were gone. So darling, will you go with me?" He placed his handsome hands on her petite shoulders.

"DUH! Let's go Stupid..." She jumped up into his arms and started to kiss her Ex-boyfriend with passion. Then he carried her off towards the direction to the transportation to the party. Unbeknownst to them an angry-soul was watching the two lovers, furious by the display.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" Anger roared as he crumpled up a bouquet of roses and stomped on them.

(^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **HEY GUYS IT PRINCESS RUTHELLA DUH! lol well this is part 2 to The Circle of Sadness, I really need to change the story's name because I thought this was going to be a short story but it turned out to be a looooong story but I'm too lazy to. Well bon appetite! and review lol I LOOOOOVE REVEIWS THEY FILL ME WITH** _ **JOY**_ **^-^**

 **Anger Management**

"I can't believe she betrayed me for that…*BEEEEEEP* with his *BEEP* and *BEEP* augh…I'm soooo pissed I thought we had something," Anger sat down near Disgust's door looking at the roses he crumpled earlier. He breathed a heavy sigh, "I've waited so long for her…I thought we finally had a connection, but I guess she just sees me as an ugly messed-up twerp." He clenched his hand into a fist and laughed a cruel laugh and came to a realization, "Ha…I'm not going to take this laying down (technically sitting down) I'm going to fight this so called sexy *BEEP* and get what is rightfully mine!" He dashed down the hall in the direction of the train of thought, prepared to make her handsome boyfriend a disaster.

(^-^)

Disgust laid her head gracefully on Mr. Disgust's shoulder. Her heart was broken in two. She still couldn't process Anger being so vile to her after acting so nice and protecting her from the bookshelf that could have cause her a bump on her head, that would be utterly impossible to conceal with any foundation. Well… he was actually the reason for that piece of furniture falling in the first place, but he still could have left her to take the damage. She let out a deep sigh. How dare she be sad when MR. PERFECT was right there next to her, with his manly form and robust arms and sparkly blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair? All these emotions began to fill up within her and she just couldn't handle dancing anymore with the man she once deeply loved. "Mr. Disgust?"

"Hmmm...my revolting Angel?" He purred.

"Can we take a break, please?" Tears began to harbor to the surface. "I'll be back soon…" She walked into the women's restroom so he couldn't disturb her.

Mr. Disgust looked at her thru curious, semi-worried eyes. "I'll be here." All of a sudden Mr. Disgust felt something jerk him backwards. "AUGHHH…what the heck," He turned around to see no other than Anger making an (you've guessed it) angry face.

"Hey bub, what is the meaning of you taking my girl to the dance hmm…?"

Mr. Disgust pulled Anger's heavy arm off his shoulder, "Augh whatever do you mean Mister? She is technically _my_ girl, sure we kind of "broke up" but our bond is so disgustingly strong that NOTHING or NO ONE," Mr. Disgust eyed Anger. "Can seperate it."

Anger's fire inside of him began to boil and he was about to burst! "I mean it Mr. Disgust, YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL PAY FOR YOU INSOLENCE!"

Mr. Disgust just snickered. "Try me fool…"

Anger couldn't contain his wrath anymore, fire spewed from his head and he began to throw punches against Mr. Disgust chiseled chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ANGER WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" Disgust asked horrified by the display.

Anger looked up to see his love staring at him with her usual trademarked look with combination of fright. He dumped Mr. Disgust on the ground and Disgust ran to his aid. "I'm sorry but he took you from me and he…"

Anger was interrupted by a "Shhhhhh….shut up I don't want to hear it. You're the one who stood me up and broke my h-…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY AND GO AWAY!" She screamed as hot tears rolled down her lovely face. "Oh my poor Mr. Disgust you're too distinguish to have a nasty brawl with that mental patient. Don't worry my love he _is_ leaving." She looked at Anger straight in the eyes "Leave."

Anger stumbled back a gasped. Everyone was staring at their situation, whispering among themselves. Fear stood there frightened to death and Sadness started to tremble and cry into her date's shirt. Anger turned to leave, but before he went he just had to throw something. He grabbed the nearest table and picked it up and threw it against a wall it cracked in two and the crowd let out a petrified gasp. He started to run. He pushed aside anyone in his way. "How could I be so stupid?" Anger thought, "She was way too 'civilized' to swoon over a fight for her honor. How am I going to fix this?" His body gave out on him. How long had he been running? The area didn't seem familiar at all and he felt so weak. So tired. So Exhausted…

(^-^)

"Hey baby…answer me," Disgust pleaded as she shook her lifeless boyfriend. Then he began to stir and a cheer erupted from the surrounding guests. She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and kissed him.

"Hmmm…maybe getting beat up was worth it."

Disgust let out a snicker and declared. "We are never going to separate ever again."

"Hey darling, there's nothing terrible I can say about that." He kissed her and added, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Of course, dumbie! How else am I going to make sure Anger doesn't beat you up again?" She gently punched his shoulder.

"You know I let him beat me up. I can actually take care of myself. I was being the _better_ man.

"SUUUURE…Come on take me home I'm tired." She let out a feminine yawn.

"Anything you say my nauseating cupcake."

(^-^)

"Did you have a g-good time?" Fear asked shaking.

"Kind of, I thought the scuffle between Disgust and Anger was sooo sooo s-sad! WAHHHH…"

"I think it was more s-scary than sad. Come on let's get out of here, if we wait too long to leave, the night could get colder and colder and then we could DIE OF HYPERTHERMIA!"

"Wow! *Sniff* Thanks for telling I don't want to D-DIEEEEE now!"

"Don't worry (Ironic Mr. Worry-Wart himself is speaking) I know _ALL_ the dangers that can occur so I'm positive we could die at any moment sooner or later then now…"

Sadness looked at him with a dumfounded expression "Huh? That did not make me feel better…"

They started off towards their destination, but were puzzled to see large footprints heading off in the direction of unfamiliar area.

"Hey, those look just like Anger's feet. I hope he's not lost then he could DIE." Sapphire tears started forming. "Maybe we should try to find him *cries* to make sure he's alright."

Fear looked at the unknown surroundings with anxiety. "Are you..ssss-sure about that?" He was begging for her to say no, but of course she said…

"Ah huh… I don't want to lose a friend/ co-worker we need to find him."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Fear cupped his awkwardly-shaped nose and tried to act tough. "Let's go…"

The two headed off in the direction of what looked like a forest? Filled will tall pine trees shaking slightly. The sounds of the wind wailing made the lovers walk closer and closer together until they look like one being. Where was their friend? Was he dead? Was he hurt? WAS HE ANGRY, yes…

Thirty scary (^-^) minutes later..

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Fear shrieked.

"Huh…I don't know! WHY ARE YOU ASKING MEEEEE WAHHHHH…! OWW, I just stepped on something burning hot! My poor foot. Will it ever heal?" She sobbed.

"Hey, wait a second Sadness that's not some random burning hot thing on the floor. IT"S ANGER! WE FOUND HIM!"

Fear and Sadness started to do a happy dance. Then Fear stopped.

"Sadness, what are we going to do with him?" Fear questioned gesturing at Anger.

"Hmmm…Ummm…I don't know…" She leaned close to Anger and tried to wake him up. "Anger…hey wake up…please?" Then two red arms grabbed her into an embrace and started KISSING her!

"Oh Disgust, you came for me my sweet!" But when he looked up he didn't see two gorgeous green eyes staring him, instead he saw Sadness's swollen ones in shock. "WHAT THE…?!" He shoved Sadness aside. "OH MY GOSH…I'm sorry," He muttered.

"Huh…?" Sadness shifted away from Anger and into her man's stunned arms.

"*BEEP*…I didn't mean to do that at all I thought you were Disgust (stating the obvious). I thought she left the party and came looking for me, but I guess it all just a dream…," he let out a depressed sigh.

Sadness slowly walked towards Anger and put a consoling hand on his back. "There…there it will all work out in the end…"

"She looked at me like I WAS A MONSTER!" Anger was staring at the ground. "She could never love someone like me…I saw fear in her eyes…the actual emotion not that loser over there."

Sadness ignored the comment he just made about her boyfriend (yes now they're dating ) and said "well…"

Fear butted in "…YOU WERE SCARY. YOU WERE TERRIRFYING, and I'm not just saying that because I'm fear. Disgust did see you as a monster, everyone did! I think they want to ban you from Emotion Parties. YOU FREAKED EVERYONE OUT AND THREW A TABLE!"

Sadness gave Fear a look and face-palmed her face. "Don't listen to him. You weren't _that_ bad."

"…But I was bad?"

The other two sluggishly nodded in agreement.

"Oh *BEEP*"

"Come on Anger we have to go to work before Riley wakes up. It's almost morning."

"I _DON'T_ feel like working at all today," Anger gritted his teeth.

"But you have to…Riley needs _all_ of us, Please?"

Fear and Sadness gave him pleading looks; they looked like two puppies wanting food.

"Oh all right, but I'm not going to like it!" Anger mumbled.

"HAHAHAHA, you sound like DISGUST!" Fear said but Anger's look made him regret his simile…"Opps."

 **I will try to write** (^-^) **more soon ttfn :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **HEY GUYZZZ! It's Princess Ruthella and this is chapter is titled Awk-work a combination of Awkward and work. For all you people who have a job or jobs like me, it's awkward when you work with a person who you had a "situation" with. For example, I work at Chuck E Cheese's and one time I pranked one of my co-workers and this girl HOLDS grudges, so my boss told her what I did and she hated me for MONTHS! So imagine how awful and AWKARD it must be for Disgust and Anger to work together after their little "** _ **Situation**_ **." Enjoy!**

 **Awk-work**

"Aughhhh…I have to work with Anger to today," Disgust foully thought. "Not only did I get stood up by that JERK, he beat up my boyfriend and ruined an _almost_ perfect party." She stretched her arms and let out an exasperated yawn. "Well, at least I can look cute when I ignore him…" Disgust looked at her closet and chose a floral green top with teal capris and white sandals. "Aughhhhhh…I sooooo don't want to work today!" All these mixed emotions began to fill up within her. She really hated Anger right now and felt repulsive by him, but at the same time she felt as if she still liked him! She stood there shock. "Wait, how could I still like him…after I told him and the others how I felt and he publicly humiliated me and broke my heart? Not only that, he even frightened me. NO! I DON"T LIKE HIM, NOT AT ALL…" Tears started to flow from her eyes and she just broke down in front of her closed door. "I need to keep myself together…I can't let him know how I feel. She hit the door with her small fist. I WON"T let him know and what about _MY_ boyfriend. He is absolutely disgustingly perfect and he would never ever do what Anger did…. She finally contained her unwanted feelings and fixed her smeared make-up until she was satisfied with her appearance.

(^-^)

"Yay…we're back at work!" Sadness exclaimed, but the sad look her friend gave her made her regret her enthusiasm. "It'll be okay Anger, Disgust is probably not even _that_ damaged by your _display_ …" She let a small smile escape her lips.

Anger just gave her a look and shook his head slightly. "You DON'T have to sugar-coat it!" He said a little too gruffly. He sat down on the last seat on the left side of the panel and Sadness immediately slumped down in the chair next to him. Then Fear sat at his seat on the right side of panel. Anger eyed all the curse words that were at his command and thought to himself, "Hmm…if I could, I would use ALL of these at once! For that's how my stupid wretched heart feels."

"HEY GUYS, HOW ARE WE ALL FEELING TODAY!" Joy happily shouted. "I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH MY BOYFRIEND, BING BONG, YESTERDAY! WE WENT TO THE MOVIES AND SAW A MOVIE CALLED _INSIDE OUT_! IT WASSSS SOOOOO GOOOD."

The other three emotions gave Joy an unenthused look and silently felt depressed about the day they had ahead of them.

"Okay then…Awkward. Hmmm… What happened to you guys when I was gone?" Joy questioned hesitantly.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEES-WAX JOY SO JUST SHUT THE *BEEP* UP! OKAY! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR STUPID MOVIE AND YOUR PERFECT BOYFRIEND OR HEAR YOUR DUMB OPTISM!" Anger slammed his fist on the control panel and Riley woke up cursing. "Opps…" He thought. "Augh whatever."

"Wow…Anger geesh you need to _calm_ down," Joy let out a giggle.

"Oh you think _MY_ life is funny? HUH WELL DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!" Anger ran up to Joy and produced a big fist, threatening to punch her right in the middle of her yellow face.

Joy for the first time in her life felt intimidated by her co-worker and shielded her face with her arms. "Anger…" She shrieked. Fear covered his eyes and Sadness started to cry.

"Picking on _girls_ are we? WHAT, are kind and handsome boyfriends not good enough for you anymore?" Disgust ridiculed, tapping her foot while she portrayed herself as tougher than she felt inside.

Anger immediately dropped his fist and froze. *BEEP* he just ruined any chance of redeeming himself. "Disgust…I-"

"SAVE IT…" Disgust almost screamed, "I DON'T want to hear it, just shut up and let us AcTuAllY do our job." She huffed. She was certain now that she didn't have ANY feelings at all for that fiend. How dare he try to attack Joy! Sure she _was_ ANNOYING beyond compare, but she is still a SHE and has no chance of defending herself against someone as strong as him. What if they _actually_ did start dating and he turned on _her_! She felt her gorgeous face and promised herself she would never let him near her.

Remorse immediately overflowed within Anger and his face sunk. "Please…Disgust just listen to me for a second…" He began to slowly walk towards Disgust.

Terror began to fill her eyes, "Stand back Anger…DON'T come any closer. I AM WARNING YOU!" She screeched, the other emotions just stared wide-eyed at the situation and prayed that no harm would come to Disgust. Anger would NEVER hurt Disgust right? Well he _did_ almost sock Joy in the face, but would he do the same to his love…

Anger stopped in his tracks and backed up a little. "Disgust, I am NOT going to hurt you…I would NEVER do that." He frowned and felt regret for all his acts he committed out of rage.

Disgust scoffed, "Well I am sorry Anger, but you ALREADY did hurt me!" Her eyes were filled with enormous amount of pain and tears began to swell within them.

Anger was a gasped, when did he hit her? "Did part of the table hit you when I threw it?"

Disgust almost laughed. How could he be so dense? "YOU BROKE MY HEART, STUPID! I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! BUT I GUESS I JUST WASN'T _GOOD_ ENOUGH FOR YOU! AND THEN YOU GO OUT AND BEAT UP MY BOYFRIEND!?" The tears were streaming hard down her face and the other emotions reaction to everything was similar. No eye in the room was dry except for maybe Anger's.

"Disgust…you're the one who broke _my_ heart. I do care about you, more than any other girl I have ever meant. I just can't believe you betrayed me for Mr. Disgust that *BEEP*. I LOVE YOU… and when I saw you kissing _him_ …I…I" A flame started to escape his head, but he quickly extinguished it. "I couldn't help, but get furious…because I don't want anyone to be with you besides me…"

"Huh? You mean you didn't ditch me and actually wanted to go to the dance together?" Disgust asked astonished putting a hand over her mouth.

"YES!" Anger cried. "But I guess _you_ had other plans. Sure, I was a little late to pick you up because it took me awhile to find the perfect clothes to impress you and buy flowers, but I would NEVER ditch you!"

Everything was starting to make sense now. Anger reaction to Mr. Disgust at the party and what he was trying to tell her when he said 'I'm sorry but he took you from me and he…' Maybe he did love her and she jumped to conclusions too quickly, but he…he did throw a table and beat up Mr. Disgust AND tried to punch Joy. "Anger…I…he..tfffg" Her speech started to slur everything she believed for the past few hours were all a LIE the only thing that did seem constant was Mr. Disgust being there for her. "Anger, I just can't deal with this right now. Sure maybe you didn't ditch me and _actually_ wanted to go to the dance with me, but you STILL DID ALL THOSE CRUEL ACTS OUT OF RAGE AND I JUST CAN'T LET YOU HURT ME AGAIN!" She ran out of the control room with her hands covering her tear-stained face.

"Disgust…" Knowing that she needed alone time, Anger didn't follow the beautiful girl. He just silently sat at his designated part of the panel and paid attention to the screen and took over Disgust's job making sure Riley didn't get poison the whole day.

(^-^)

Disgust mournfully cried on her sparkly avocado-green bed. "Why am I crying? I HA-HATE him…*Sniff*…" She heard a soft knock at her door and instinctively flopped over to peer at the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal an attractive male, "Hey, my Revolting Angel, why are you crying?" Mr. Disgust asked and seemed honestly concerned and sat on the side of her bed.

Disgust let out a sniffle and threw her arms around him and Mr. Disgust started rubbing her back with his soft hands. "I'm just confused and I d-don't know what to do?" Ewwww I sound like Sadness, Disgust wretchedly thought… "Anger _actually_ did come to pick me up for the dance and…"

Mr. Disgust stopped touching her "And?" He questioned. "You're not going to leave me for that buffoon, are you?" He scoffed and his whole consoling attitude shifted to disgust and a little bit frantic. "YOU ARE TOO GOOD FOR THAT FOOL…YOU ARE MEANT FOR ME! I'M YOUR MR. DISGUST AND YOU ARE _MY_ SWEET NAUSEATING CUPCAKE!" He started to kiss her a little too fiercely.

Disgust tried to pull him away from her, but his grip was too strong for her. " P-PLEASE STOP!" She tried to shrieked, but her voice was muffled by his face being so close to her.

Just then, the door swung open and Anger rushed in and saw his beloved in distress! "WHAT THE *BEEP* DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Anger shouted and thrust Mr. Disgust against a neatly decorated wall.

"I was just kissing _MY_ delicious girlfriend!" He retorted and wiped some blood from his nose. "AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN OVER-POWER ME AGAIN! I LET YOU BEAT ME UP LAST TIME BECAUSE I _KNEW_ DISGUST WOULD APPRECIATE IT AND IT _WON'T_ HAPPEN AGAIN. I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE GRAVE AND THEN YOU CAN NEVER HAVE MY REVOLTING ANGEL!"

"HAHAHAHAHA…NOT IF I SEND YOU TO THE GRAVE FIRST! NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET DISGUST BE WITH YOU AFTER _THAT_ DISPLAY I JUST SAW. HECK, I DON'T THINK SHE WILL EVER LIKE YOU, *BEEP* EVER AGAIN!"

The two men began to rise and clinched their fists and started to stare each other down. Disgust just sat there in panic, right now she was rooting for Anger, but she detested outbursts of violence. She knew this would not end well, both guys would either be badly injured or one could even die…and whichever guy wins that would seal her fate. If Anger wins she'll have to thank him for saving her and she would have to _talk_ to him, but if Mr. Disgust wins then he might…only God knows what he would do…

BOOM…the two men were at it! Throwing punches left and right, they toppled over furniture. Her lamp broke in two and her accessories were being thrown everywhere. Her room started to look like Anger's. Mr. Disgust was in the lead and delivered a nasty blow to Anger face. But Anger quickly recovered and blasted fire in Mr. Disgust's face casing parts of the man's hair to burn to a crisp.

"OH YOU SO DID NOT JUST RUIN MY PERFECT HAIR!" Mr. Disgust felt empowered by a new kind of rage and madly started to fling punches and Anger flew across the room. "HAHA sucker, that's right you aren't fit enough for _my_ girl." He smiled a cruel grin and began to walk towards him, but a small green figure he saw at the corner of his eye took away his attention from Anger. "And where do you think you're going my Rotten Melon, you have to patiently wait for me to finish him off so we can leave this place and LIVE HAPPILY DISGUSTED-EVER AFTER!" He said with a psychotic devious smirk on his face. He went towards Disgust and grabbed her. "YOU ARE MINE! Aughhh stop struggling you _KNOW_ we are meant to be. You even said 'We are never going to separate ever again'" He squeezed her tighter and began to cover her in kisses.

Disgust tried to kick him off, but he was just _too_ strong. She slumped over and was disheartened by her uselessness and tried to scream. She tried to beg him to stop but alas her efforts were in vain. She was no match for him; she looked over and saw Anger lying immobile on the ground. Her heart-sank he was her only savior from this mess and she hoped that he was okay and alive for that matter. Then she saw Anger begin to stir and rub his head. He was a ghastly mess, he had a black-eye, his clothes were tattered and his face was bloody at least it probably was. It was kind of hard to tell the difference between his skin color and his blood, but he looked _awful_!

Anger used all of his strength to lift himself off the ground and then took a second to regain his posture and then fling himself at Mr. Disgust in a way that would deliver a hefty blow to the vile man and cause minimal damage to Disgust. Disgust toppled to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Mr. Disgust got knocked out by several punches hurled at him. Then Anger collapsed on the ground next to Mr. Disgust's bruised and battered body.

Disgust got up from the floor and ran to Anger, "Anger…" No response. She watched his tranquil body barely being able to breathe and saw the full damage of the brawl. The sight was horrifying! If she didn't do something soon her hero was GOING to DIE. She didn't want to leave him in this state, but she had no other choice. She gave him a quick kiss on his bloody forehead and ran off to get help. "GUYZZ…FEAR, SADNESS, JOY, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Disgust shrieked. All of her co-worker's lights came on and Sadness and Joy quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Disgust's aide. Fear was the only one hovering by his half-opened door.

"What happened?" Sadness asked with tears lining her eyes. "Did Anger do something to you?!"

"There's no time to explain!" Disgust shouted exasperated, "Anger is injured and WILL die if we don't help him right now!" Tears were surfacing and pouring down her lovely face.

The three emotions hastily followed Disgust to her room and saw the disaster zone that was once her stylish room. The most disturbing part was the two gory bodies that were lying on the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Joy asked with no joy in her tone.

"I told you, we have no time for questions!" Disgust stated visibility irked. "I just need someone to help Anger!" She leaned over Anger's body and was softly trying to wipe off some of the blood that covered his face. "Please be okay…"She whispered.

Fear was terrified by the chaos and the BLOOD. " I'll go call all the emergency numbers I have. I've got them all on speed dial." He ran down the hall to where the phone was kept.

The three girls stared at Anger and despite all the agony he caused them they all silently prayed that he would be able to heal and walk away from this mess alive.

(^-^)

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I'LL TRY TO WRITE CHAPTER 4 SOON TTFN Pobrecito :,(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **HEY PPL OF THE FANFICTION UNIVERVERSE! This is chapter 4 which speaks for itself. Bon Appetit! BTW I don't think emotions would have hospitals XD but this is all made up so ANYTHING can happen lol and also this chapter will be written differently than the others, no CAPS TO EPHANIZE STUFF thanks to antonm1107 "kind" review (sarcasm) lol ^-^**

 **Life or Death**

They lifted up his broken body and dumped it into the vehicle, and it took off full speed towards its destination. My hero. It's all my fault, if I only had _listened_ to his pleadings this whole situation wouldn't have occurred. My heart felt so heavy as if it was about to burst! Stupid Mr. Disgust, stupid dance, stupid…me. Agony began to fill inside of me again, but the tears just wouldn't surface. I guess I already cried too much. I collapsed to the ground and banged my small fists until they bled. Heart-wrenching groans escaped my chapped lips. I prayed and prayed for him to be alright, but relief ceased to appease me. "He's going to be okay," I tried to tell myself. "No, he's _is_ going to die and it's all because of you!" Me…how could I be so blind? How could I not see the monster that lurked beneath my Ex. Were there warning signs? He seemed to turn insane so quickly…I stared at my bloody hands, the same color as Anger. Anger, I slammed my hands on the ground again. "It's just not fair!" –What a common and useless phrase.

"Disgust?" A chubby hand gently touched my shoulder. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

I turned and looked at the depressed girl. "…I guess I wouldn't mind some company." I gave her a sad half-smile.

She plopped herself next to me and tried to console me by rubbing my back. It felt pretty comforting, but I just couldn't relax knowing Anger was out there suffering. "Disgust, your hands! They're bleeding! Were you part of the brawl?"

I looked down at my ripped hands in a self-conscious manner. They did look pretty bad, but not even close to what Anger received to protect me. A deep frown emerged from my lips. I deserve pain. I deserve to suffer. I deserve this! "No, but I wish I was! Anger didn't let any harm come to me, he…"

Sadness gave me a dismal look that begged for me to continue. "…He just kept on fighting even when it seemed useless and when it seemed like it was the end, and Mr. Disgust had me in his claws, Anger used all of his strength to fling himself into Mr. Disgust in order to keep me out of harm's way. Sadness, I just feel so awful. I should be the one who's hurt not him. I should be bleeding in more places than just my crumby old hands. I want to _feel_ pain…"

The horrified look Sadness gave me, made me stop in my tracks. "Disgust, please don't say things like that. Anger did all those things because he loves you and doesn't want you to feel _pain_. It's not your fault, if it is anyone's it's Mr. Disgust's. Please…please don't believe that you deserve to get beaten up."

"I can't help it!" A cruel laugh escaped my lips like none I have ever heard before. "I don't deserve his love! I should not be entitled anything even remotely pleasing. I cause an innocent guy to die!"

"Disgust, he is not dead…."

"Yet," was all I could mutter. It's going to happen I just know it. Death. Death. Death! I started shaking my head and slammed it against the ground and I just could not stop. "No, no, no, no, it cannot be!" I heard Sadness bawling telling me to stop this cruel action upon myself, but I just couldn't. Nope. This was rightfully _my_ punishment…

(^-^)

I don't remember much that happened after that. Sadness told me that I hit myself so much I became immobile. She said that she shouted for Joy and Fear to help lift me off the blood-stain ground and carry me to her room, due to my room being destroyed. Oww…I felt awful. I slowly inched myself towards the mirror and saw my reflection…I didn't recognize myself. What I saw was a devastated girl with bandages covering most parts of her face and her hands. Any trace of the once blooming blossom of beauty was gone. I was ugly.

Anger's Point (^-^) of View

Augh…I felt as if I got ran over by the train of thought. My whole body was in an enormous amount of pain. I closed my swollen eyes and was content that my Disgust was safe and out of harm's way, for that's what all really mattered to me. Disgust…the face she made when she was in Mr. Disgust's clutches made me cringe. She looked absolutely terrified and helpless and I thought I was the monster. No girl should _ever_ be in that situation. Oh, my beautiful Disgust, she is safe. Safe to live her life normally and safe from any vile creature that tries to hurt her. Mr. Disgust, the very name fills me up with fury; if I wasn't restrained to this bed I would finish the job, if he wasn't dead already. Wait a second, was he dead? All I know was I was taken to the hospital. Where is that villainous fein, was he still at head courters? I tried to lift myself up but the effort was excruciating difficult and hopeless. I saw the heart-monitor next to me going into hysterics, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

(^-^)

A small sigh escaped my lips; well I looked like I did go through a beating. I _at least_ accomplished something. Hmmm…I'm kind of pleased with this look. Any visual sign of loveliness was gone and my inside feelings were expressed on the outside too. I scoffed at how _stupid_ my old-self was. New Disgust knows how it feels to be tormented. Old Disgust was vain, selfish, naïve and just plain dumb. Reality was the only thing that clouded my mind now.

I forced myself away from the cursive mirror and left Sadness's room to enter my own. I shoved the door open and it revealed a battle-field. Clothes were everywhere, my antique lamp was smashed to pieces, and my accessories were scattered left and right. The sight would have made my old-self cry, but new Disgust could have cared less.

"…Disgust"

I turned around and saw what looked like a burn victim; his hair was blackened in certain areas and dried blood etched his face and body. "You're still here?" I almost laughed. We were so busy making sure Anger made it to the hospital that we forgot about our adversary, the man who brought us all into this despicable mess.

"Disgust…" He murmured again and tried to crawl closer to me, "Help me."

I stepped back farther away from his reach. "Why should I, you're the reason Anger is going to die!"

"He's going to die?" Mr. Disgust seemed honestly alarmed with news. "And what happened to your face and hands, my nauseating cupcake?"

The look I gave him would make the dead shudder. "You."

"Huh?" He gave me a confused look and dragged himself to me. "I do not recall striking you my dear, I…"

"Just shut up! I did this to myself!" I shrieked so loud I even scared myself. I started breathing heavily, what is wrong with me?

Worry paned his face and he was so close to me, yet I didn't push him away! Why? Why am I letting the man who demolished the guy who loved me more than anyone else ever did, be right next to me? This situation perplexed me, and I just let it happen. Tears started to give way from my eyes and into my bandaged hands and I looked at Mr. Disgust through blurry eyes and asked "Why did you turn against me?"

"I don't know…"

"What do mean you _don't_ know?" I growled.

"Disgust…" He could barely speak due to the damage he received from Anger. "I don't know what came over me! The thought of you leaving me turned me psychotic. I-I just don't know what to say…" He toppled backwards and seemed to have stopped breathing. If he was not dead yet his fate was in my hand, my hideous hands.

"Mr. Disgust?" I half-heartily asked. "Can you hear me?" No response. I was his _only_ chance of him surviving another day, but I just could not bring myself to try to help him. Disgust help him! I ordered myself; don't make a mistake you know you'll regret! But he tried to kill Anger and he tried to…This situation was unbearable. Make a decision now! I chastised myself. Do something! I stared at the silent body, so broken, so peaceful. I finally made my choice…

(^-^)

"Is he going to be okay?" I plainly asked the doctor.

"Ummm…well Miss I am not too sure. You see he lost a lot of blood and he has a broken shoulder and a sprained talus…"

He trailed on and on uttering mind-numbing doctor words that barely sounded like English. He might as well be speaking Dutch. "…Huh, what did you say?"

The doctor frowned at me, noticing that I wasn't paying attention and huffed "Well, I asked you what happened to this poor man?"

"He is not some poor pathetic loser!" I barked a little too loudly. "He is a cruel, vicious fein that tried to…" I didn't want to finish that sentence. "And he almost killed my co-worker, Anger!"

"Anger, you know him?" The doctor inquired surprised.

"Yes…" I replied hesitantly. "Is he here?" My eyes, the only thing not covered in mounds of bandages lit up.

"Yes Miss, he's in room 1313 down the hall to the right, he's in very bad…"

"I didn't listen to what he said after 'to the right,' I was so relieved that Anger was alive!" I passed by a mirror and stopped in front of it and gave myself an once-over. I looked dreadful, but I wasn't bothered at all. I knocked on the cream-colored door and let myself in. The mechanical sounds of the Cardiac Monitor were piercing and filled me with an eerie sensation. Then I saw him, my Anger. The man I owed everything to, my savoir.

"Disgust…" Was I hearing things or did Anger just say my name? It was said so quietly as if a ghost whispered into my ear.

"Anger?" I walked to his side and scanned the benevolent man. He wined and then looked at me through tired eyes.

"You finally came…I've been waiting for so long." He seemed so drained as if the internal flame inside of him was extinguished. As he focused more at my face his expression became confused and slightly enraged "Disgust, your beautiful face, what happened to it! Did _he_ do this to you?" There it was, the fire inside of him was back. "If he did, so help I'm going to…"

"Mr. Disgust didn't do this to me." I murmured. "I did."

His appearance became solemn and he couldn't comprehend what I just said. "What do you mean?" He inquired sounding both concerned and crossed.

"Well…I was so mad at myself for letting you take all that damage so I kept on slamming my head against the pavement until I became unconscious and I also ruined my hands. I showed him the bandages. The look he gave me made me regret what I did to myself. I could tell he was holding back his anger because he knows I already been through enough.

"How could you do this to yourself?" The way he said it made me cringe. It lacked so much emotion and it sounded like he was speaking to himself. "Everything I did for you last night was to protect you! I love you and I put myself in danger because I wanted no harm to come to you and now that you are _still_ injured…I guessed my efforts were somewhat useless. I am sorry you did this to yourself. It is not your fault for what occurred and it was _my_ choice to rescue you and _my_ choice to fight. I just wanted you safe."

That killed me, how could I be such a fool and treat myself like yesterday's garbage. "Anger, I'm so sorry," I whispered "I didn't know how to handle you risking your life for me, so I took everything out on myself. Please don't be too mad at me…"

His face softened. "I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself for causing you feel that way about yourself. He slowly clenched his bruised fists. "And I also don't want you to think I'm angry because of what you did to your gorgeous face. You will always be attractive and stunning to me." He let out a smirk and then a distressed moaned came out of his mouth and then silence.

"Anger?! Are you alright?!" I shouted, he wasn't answering me. He just laid there like a dead-man. The Cardiac Monitor was going crazy. New tears began to harbor, I ran outside the room "Someone please help me! Please!" I was begging, pleading for assistance. Finally, the doctor from earlier arrived and brought his team of nurses and surgeons and told me to leave the room.

(^-^)

Hour upon hour slipped by, I stared wide-eyed at the haunting door that read 1313. My focuse just could not drain. He was in there. He just had to be okay…I rocked back in forth and hugged my knees. Please, be alive! The door opened, speak of the devil.

The doctor was there and he had a grave expression on his face. "I'm sorry to say, but…"

I looked at him in shock, "You don't mean…"

He sighed and dropped his head "Miss, Anger is …"

I pushed him to the floor and started to run. I was not going to listen to the end of that sentence. I would not let him finish his verdict. I ran pass many other doctors and other souls who listened to the dreaded news told by their physicians. I saw many tears and heard many shrieks coming from people like me who just would not believe the truth. How could it all come to this? How could I have been so satisfied with my life and blissfully dream of dancing with Anger and getting over my Ex only a few short days ago to having it unravel to its untimely demise? I didn't realize I was running towards the roof of the hospital. Looking down, I saw the street below bustling with activity. The other emotions and workers seemed so calm and pleased with their tedious deeds. So happy.

I stepped on the ledge and grasped onto the rail behind me, my hair was waving wildly around my scratched face. The only thing that kept me from plunging to my death was that iron crafted railing. The people looked so happy. So happy. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I let go…

(^-^)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **This is Chapter 5 dedicated to Mindykalingfan because she or he wanted me to write more lol :D I'm writing the same style as chapter 4 this is the LAST chapter cuz IM SUPER BUSY enjoy and I'll be right back I have to grab you guys a box of tissues :,P**

 **Why?**

"The most common question is human history is 'why?' 'Why did you do _that_? Why did I buy that ugly top or why did he leave me?' All these types of questions we ask ourselves and others occur every day. Some questions are rhetorical and some are begging for the answer. Why do people kill themselves, you may ask? The basic answer is they just don't realize how valuable they are and don't see how devastated the people who love them are when they are gone. The present feeling of hurt consumes their soul and they forget everything else, but their own current state of depression. She didn't realize we love her. She didn't realize how clouded her feeble mind was until it was too late."

I step down from podium for once I wasn't crying, maybe for the first time in my life. Weakness altered my steps and I swayed back and forth like a drunkard. _Why_ did Disgust kill herself? It happened all so quickly, the call from the hospital saying that Anger was running low on sparkles (our life source) and needed a donor, to "I'm sorry but your co-worker, Disgust is dead and a replacement will arrive shorty to assist you guys in your efforts to help Riley." How the receptionist said _'replacement'_ made me feel sick to my stomach like she was just another emotion and it didn't matter if she killed herself. I leaned against Fear's shoulder and he was trembling slightly; I guess he was still dramatized by our friend's recent passing _._ I clasped his anxious hand and tried to comfort him. Next to speak was Anger. He was the one who was most affected by the news, and it seemed as if a part of him was missing and he would never be the same ever again.

"Disgust…" Tears started to fill the rims of his eyes and he said her name again. "Disgust…she wasn't just another coworker…I love her." The moment he said love in present tense the water-works began and one could tell he hated every second the tears poured down his face and he clinched his fists. "*Beep*, _Why_ did you do this Disgust! _Why_ did you do this to yourself!? _Why_ d-did you d-do this to m-me…? I never _ever_ wanted you to hurt yourself…I told you that, but I guess you didn't listen. Y-You didn't listen…" His words seemed haunting and the crowd of fellow emotions was overcome with despair. Anger started to regain his composer and he stared straight ahead, "…I remember when I first meant her, and I thought she was so gorgeous, but boy did she piss me off." He let out a small laugh. "The first thing she said to me, technically _scoffed_ at me was 'you have anger-issues' and 'omigosh you're really wearing _that_!'" Agony began swelling up inside of him. "She was so annoying, so critical and so vain…but oh so wonderful…" Silence, Anger just stood there frozen unable to utter another phrase. The weary emotions began to solemnly murmur among themselves. Then they returned their attention to Anger when he flung the podium against the wall and destroyed it and after a couple of deep stunned breathes; he ran out of the building.

I felt like I should follow him, but another part of me knew he needed some time alone. Acceptance of a love one's death takes time to process. I sat there waiting patiently for the next person to speak on Disgust's behalf. It was the last person who saw her before she died, the doctor.

Disgust's (^-^) Death

I let go… and expected to free-fall to my sweet demise, but instead I felt a tough jolt and got tugged backwards. I stared at my captor wide-eyed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The doctored shouted at my tear-stained face.

"I-I-I'm…trying to k-kill myself." I stammered. "Anger _is_ dead and it's all because of me!"

"Miss, Anger is not dead."

I let out a confused sniffle and rubbed my eye. "He's not?"

"No, but he will be soon if I cannot find a donor. Before you rudely push me to the floor I was trying to say, 'I'm sorry to say, but'...Anger is running out of the life-source that every emotions needs to survive-the sparkles- that power their lives."

"I can donate some of my sparkles!" I pleaded, "I'll do _anything_ in order to make him live."

The Doctor face began to fill with anguish, "Miss, the sparkles I need are only available from _past_ emotions…"

"Stop calling me 'Miss,' my name is Disgust…You mean dead emotions?" I asked eyeing the ground below.

"Yes."

If I died today Anger would live! But, then I'll never see him again and if I did see Anger one last time and told him what I was going to do he would never let me do it. I chewed on my lip and was overcomed with dismay; I'm going to do it. I _have_ to die, for he would kill himself if I was the one in need of those cursive sparkles. The doctor was eyeing me with a somnolent-puzzled expression. I needed keep that doctor from spoiling my plans. "Do you have any paper I would like to write Anger a letter…"

"Ummm…I have this notebook I guess you could use a few pages from it." He handed me the book and I began to write my farewells to my love.

 _Dear Anger,_

 _These past few days have completely destroyed our lives forever. I will miss you for eternity and I am sorry that I will never see you again, but I love you so much that I wanted you to be the one who makes it through this mess, not me. I know you told me that it wasn't my fault, but I beg to differ. My love for you cannot be expressed on a scrap of paper. Please, please don't be mad at me, you would have done the same. I love you more than life itself; it just took me a long time to figure it out and I guess now it is too late._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Disgust_

I looked up from my work and the Doctor still held a grave-expression. "Miss…er I mean Disgust may I escort you downstairs maybe there is still time to find a donor and if not …you can tell him your goodbyes yourself."

"Doctor…"

"My name is William."

"Dr. William I already know of a perfect donor for him…." I said trying not to bluntly tell him the truth.

"You do?" William asked utterly confused.

"Yes I do…Umm would you mind giving this to Anger though?" I ask handing him my most prize possession-the last letter Anger will ever receive from me-.

"You can give it to him yourself, come on let's go." William stated as confused as ever, but as soon as I step back towards the ledge, realization hit him like a boulder. "Don't you dare!" He growled, upset that he was almost tricked. "I am NOT going to let you die; you will come with me this instant!" He lunged at me, but of course it was too late I already made up my mind.

I jumped and the wind screamed through my ears as I fell to my beautiful death.

Back to the funeral (^-^) William's point of view

"Yes, I was the last person to see her before she made her gruesome decision. I tried to stop her, but I was just wasn't fast enough. By the comments I heard today this girl had such a great life ahead of her and I truly feel like I failed. I feel as if I had one job and it was unaccomplished. If I only saw through her cunning behavior maybe we wouldn't be here today, but if she didn't kill herself by jumping off the building she would have found another method. She did have a reason; this action, though cruel it was not done selfishly. She did this for Anger. She saw that she was the one who placed him in the hospital therefore; it was her responsibility to make sure he went out of it alive. I thought by telling her that he only needed the sparkles and he would be okay would make her not commit suicide, but it only made her suicide become a self-less act. I do not want you people to look at this girl's life and see her as a waste and see her as a stupid girl who was overcome with too much emotion. I still believe she should have waited to see if there was a donor and then they both would be alive, but love will make people do anything for their other partner. Love was the only reason she killed herself so please don't curse her short life, try to appreciate the beauty it possessed. Thank you." I walked out of the chapel to find Anger I just had to deliver Disgust's note, for due to her death being so devastating I utterly forgot about her last written words until today. As I passed by an alley I saw him. Huddled against a metal trash bin I heard him cursing up a storm. "Anger…"

He looked up at me through glazed eyes, "What?"

I sat down next to him, "Disgust wanted me to give you this…"

He grabbed the scrap of paper and read the note, I saw him opening and closing his tired eyes and tearing up as he read each delicately written word. "Anger she died for you…I tried to stop her I really did, but reason wouldn't alter her plan."

"I get what you're doing to tell me …, but it still doesn't bring Disgust back. S-SSShe's gone…" He slammed his fist against the rusty metal. "Gone forever *BEEP*…I wish today was my funeral. I wish she was alive and well and I was gone. I wish…"

I interrupted him, "We can wish all we want, but every time reality wins. We can curse events that happened, but that doesn't change them, for they _still_ occurred. I watch people die all the time, and I see their love one's reactions. I hear, see, and feel their pain. Disgust is DEAD and she'll never breathe one _single_ breathe ever again. It is your job now to take her sacrifice and turn it into something good. She is now a part of you whether you agreed with her decision or not, her life-source now flows through you and you two are one. What you do next is ultimately your choice, just remember whatever you decide to do, you are doing in honor of Disgust."

I left him with those words; I didn't feel compelled to utter another one. Words sometimes are just useless things that are said or written; actions are what really matter in this world. Whatever life throws at us, it's what we choose to do that changes the course of our lives and others forever. Disgust chose to kill herself, and now her friends have to get through life without her. Anger chose to fight against Mr. Disgust and then got injured in the process resulting in Disgust's self-loathing and her decision to die. Mr. Disgust chose to have me stop assisting in his recovery and begged me to put all my efforts towards helping Anger and now he is dead and Anger survived. I only meant this girl once, but now I'm eternally changed and will never see the world the same.

The End

 **Yay! I'm finally done! That was such an happy ending jk if you want to know what happened to the other characters or are confused about something I'll answer you through PM. Btw for any of you guys who eat at McDonalds and they messed up your order don't get too PISSED at them they're just human :p (coming from a McDonald employee, I had some really rude customer today and they made me want to cry :,((( Also suicide is not a joke and not something to mess around with or make fun of. One of my close friends when I was younger tried to kill herself and it broke my heart when she told me why she was in the hospital :(( Also I do find it kinda funny how chapter 1 sounds like so cutie kids story and then it ends up all sad lol in chapters 4 & 5 ….I might write another Inside Out story but I might not cuz like I said above I'm super busy…ttff- ta ta for forever ;) **


End file.
